Kensai
Kensai(賢才, Kensai) was a legendary shinobi that lead the criminal organization Neo Akatsuki, and was also the godfather of Sen and Kawarama Uchiha. Background Life in Konoha Kensai grew up in where he was praised for his abilities as a child. When he graduated from the academy he was placed in a genin team along with Kiyomi Sora and an unidentified male from the . The team had gone on many missions, all of which were successful. The team took part in the , with all three members passing all the test. Soon after becoming chūnin, the had stared. The team was assigned a mission to protect the 's border against shinobi, the mission was a success, however Kensai's aburame comrade had died protecting him. After the death of his friend Kensai had awaken the Rinnegan. Neo Akatsuki Three months after his defection form konaha, Kensai traveled the shinobi world. Meeting many different people and learning many things. After a year passed he soon meet a young uchiha boy. At first Kensai disliked the boy because of his clan's , but after seeing the young boy being able to survive his training methods he grew close to the boy. Kensai soon realized that the were after him, he took the uchiha boy to Hakkingakure. Eight years passed and Kensai later became a member of Neo Akatsuki and becoming as the leader of the organization. Survival When Sen Uchiha killed Kensai for his wrongdoings, everyone believed that he was dead. However he had created a technique that allowed him to take the life energy from a Hakkin shinobi. However he was still in horrible condition, with the knowledge he learned from he was able to create an artificial human that would help him with his recuperation. After six years passed he discovered a boy passed out on the road. When the boy awakened Kensai told him about his life and about the Neo Akatsuki and that he needed him to live out the revival of the organization. He trained Aoi for eight years up until his death. Appearance As a child Kensai had short, red spiky hair. He wore a blue jacket with white stripes, shinobi sandals and a Konoha forehead protector. As he got older his hair had gotten longer and became more darker. After creating the Neo Aktsuki, he wore a mask to hide his identity. Personality As a child, Kensai was a kind boy, prone to helping others, and was traumatized by the idea of killing others, even if it was to save his friends. When he became a Jōnin his idea of killing others became lees of a problem and he became a little darker after the Third Shinobi World War. After taking control of Neo Aktsuki he was filled with darkness. Despite this dark side Kensai still showed forms of compassion and love Abilities Nature Transformation As the former teacher of Kawarama and Sen's father, Kensai is a master of Fire Release nature transformation, displayed in his use of devastating fire techniques such as the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation technique which required the combination of numerous Water Release: Water Encampment Walls to extinguish, and the Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction technique which he used to incinerate a large portion of the forest. He can also create dragon-shaped fireballs for a wide barrage at an enemy. Kensai could also use Wind Release through as he was to create powerful gusts of wind. Taijutsu Kensai is a very adept taijutsu fighter, possessing notable physical strength, great speed, and remarkable reflexes. He was capable of easily disarming a sword-wielding shinobi, before the latter could react. With a single kick, he was able to repel a shinobi twice his size into an oncoming group of shinobi, knocking them all off their feet. Tafun was also able to easily dodge Shoji's high-speed lava attacks, and Yoshitsune's close range Fire Release attack. He could even guard himself against Sen's Shichiseiken who had suddenly appeared on the battlefield as well as defending himself against Nanami's punch while the latter was clad in her Wind Release Armour, without being protected on either occasion. Dōjutsu Rinnegan After awaking his Rinnegan, Kensai noted that that he felt more godly . With the Rinnegan, Kensai can summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Kensai possesses the ability to posses all Chakra Natures. Trivia *"Kensai" (賢才) when translated means "Man of Ability". *Before his return to the wiki he was known as Tafun Uchiha, an was the uncle of Kawarama Uchiha and Sen Uchiha. *Kensai's character was based from both and . Quotes *(to the five Kage) "You Kage can can attack all you want, but that won't fave me." *(about kawarama Uchiha) "He is the only one who could surpass me." *(to Sen Uchiha) "I will show you the fear of '''Death!'" *(to an opponent) "''Doesn't look like you can fight any longer. What a boring partner."